


Murder Class

by Howardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Descriptions of violence/Murder, Highschool AU, Human AU, Mental Health Issues, School Drama, its all a Sim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson
Summary: Connor and his siblings just want to get through highschool.Connor is now a Freshman and seeking out new interests, which leads him into taking intro to Bio Med, AKA: Murder Class. He must work to help his fellow classmates figure out how their victim has died by the end of the year all while dealing with really gay brothers and a Substatute Teacher that pries into things more than he should





	Murder Class

The crowd of bustling students made Connor turn up the volume on his Earbuds. Cool jazz muffled the world as the Burnett walked down the Senier hallway. He understood why this was called the ‘senier hall’, firstly, this is wear the Senier Lockers where, built into the walls the dark blue metal reaching just before the sealing. Secondly, morjority of Seniers were tall, so it made sense to Connor that the longest hallway in the school was named after them.

Nearly halfway down, a painted blue 13 above a door stopped Connor mid thought. Taking out a bud, the soft jazz leaking out, he looked down at the schedule paper he was given at registration. Confirming his sixth period class, an elective science, Bio Med, Connor peaked into the open class room door. 

To his his left the desks are layed out in rows, behind them, further back in the class, were work tables Aquiped with Sinks. To the right was the Teachers desk with her computer and neat stacks of paper. Connor could spot a back room where he suspected chemical and other resources where held. Eyes landing on the desks, or rather the students, dread built in Connor’s gut. There was an obvious divide within the class. 

On the far side, the three first rows next to the big window were filled with upper class men. All talking rather loudly, but only to the people on their side of the room. Closer to Connor where the Freshmen, which some faces Connor recongizes but couldn’t place any names. There was a three row divide. Three empty rows and then ten quiet freshmen. Where on Earth was he supposed to sit? 

Quickly deciding not to sit with the awkward kids in his grade, the mob that was probably only Sophmores and Juniers, was the only option. Walking further into the class, Connor desperately scanned the kids to see if he knew anyone so sit next to. Looking to the end of the rows, Connor made eye contact with a familiar blonde. Both eyes lit up as Connor also realized an empty desk was next to him as well. Hurriedly walking down the row mumbling opalagies as he bumped into people, he sat down next to said blonde. 

“Oh my God! Simon!” Connor nearly gasped out. Simon was a aquantence from Symphonic Band, a Sophmore Clarinet, Connor himself played flute so he was in close quarters with him. Simon seemed to recognize him as he looked realived as well, laughing softly. 

“I’m really glad I have someone I know here, was starting to get worried.” 

“Me too, this class is bizarre.” Simon nodded, both looking at the noticeable gap between the two groups. Connor was about to ask why Simon, quiet shy Simon, was sitting with a bunch of rowdy trouble makers, when a voice interrupted him. 

“A nice show for the first official day of school. I’m Miss Cameron, and Welcome to Bio Med,” miss Cameron said, she had shoulder length straight brown hair, white button up and a pencil skirt. She looked To be in her thirties. Pausing for dramatic affect and smiling at her students she said,” or what I like to call Murder Class, my young Investigators.” 

Connor decided this Class might be better than he anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m just testing the waters with this, I might change things up.  
> This is basically Connor taking my Bio Med class, I can imagine Connor taking this and getting his first taste of investigator work!
> 
> The brothers, Conan and Colin ( Conan is a Junior and Colin is a Senier ) will probably pop up, same with the rest of Jericho. 
> 
> I put Connor and Simon in Band, fight me! And no, this isn’t a ship story with them, I might put some SimMarkus but idk for now, who knows ( don’t act surprised if I put everyone in Band ). 
> 
> Hank with show also, probably not for a couple chapters, but ya don’t have to worry he is important later.
> 
> Also, sorry for how text heavy this chapter is. I swear there is going to be more dialogue. Hell, if anyone reads this and I have the guts to continue it. Thanks for reading if you did!!


End file.
